


Then and Now

by catty_the_spy



Series: Tserillian!verse [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Chest Hair, First Time, M/M, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard remembers the first time he and Spock had sex...whilst he and Spock are having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

  
The first time, Spock’s slicked fingers had made him shiver. Instinct was dragged down with nervousness, and through their mingled minds Spock had felt Leonard’s distress and topped, pulled his hand away, and that made it easier to pull him back. If they were going to do this, he needed all of it, and Spock’s hesitance for Leonard’s sake helped him relax into the feeling as the half-Vulcan’s long fingers eased into him, carefully stretching him.

-

Spock’s fingers are gentle now as well, though with a clear head Leonard can clearly feel how inhumanly hot they are. It’s amazing how much he can _feel_ like this, Spock’s sensitive fingers in him and on the small of his back

Leonard thrusts back onto those fingers. “C’mon.”

“Patience,” Spock says, smugness bleeding through those damnable fingers.

-

That first time, Leonard hadn’t been able to witness Spock’s penis extending. When he’d focused on it, it’d already been fully erect, thick and green. What it lacked in length it made up for in girth, and Leonard had swallowed nervously at the sight of it.

“We can stop anytime,” Spock reminded him.

Leonard had rolled his eyes. “Come _on_ , Spock.”

Spock was already wet from whatever his body naturally produced for the occasion.

He’d growled in frustration when Spock eyed the lube again. “Dammit Spock!”

-

Leonard is impatient now as well, but the urgency is gone. He savors the experience as he encourages Spock to move faster.  
“That’s good enough, Spock.”

In reply, Spock nips the underside of Leonard’s jaw.

The feeling of Spock’s chest hair against Leonard’s cock is amazing, and the _warmth_ …. He keeps thinking of Spock as a living furnace. The cool air if the room is at his back. And Spock’s heat against his front, long thin fingers impossibly hot inside him. And now not inside him. Well then. Hopefully that means…

Leonard moans deep in his chest as Spock enters him.

-

“Oh!” he’d gasped out that first time, Spock’s ridiculously hairy chest pressed against his back.

“I hope that the smoothness is not unpleasant.”

“Smoothness?” he’d snapped, breathless. “Your cock’s as smooth as I’m an engineer.”

“For a Vulcan, my penis is both abnormally long and abnormally smooth.”

Apparently all those rumors Jim had shared with him about double ridges were only minimally correct. “You’ll have to explain that to me sometime.”

“Yes,” Spock grunted, beginning to thrust harder. “Please cease thinking of the captain whilst we have sexual intercourse.”

It felt good enough that Leonard didn’t feel much like talking.

-

He knows the story behind the penis now, is incredibly familiar with the organ in question.

Spock makes shallow thrusts, devouring Leonard with his hands.

Leonard’s cheek is pressed to Spock’s forehead, his mouth open wide as he pants harshly.

Spock’s fingers leave electric tingles on his mate’s skin. Their bond is open wide, and they share the experience of fucking and being fucked all at once. It makes Leonard dizzy with the pleasure of it, and that, plus the friction of his cock caught between his stomach and the dense hair on Spock’s front, along with the long fingered hand that reaches around to stroke him, sends him crashing into orgasm.

Spock’s fingers buzz against his skin, his cock swelling wider. Leonard relaxes against him as he continues to thrust, nuzzling his face into the juncture between Spock’s neck and shoulders.

“Spock,” he mumbles dazedly against his mate’s hot skin. “Spock. Spock, Spock, Spock.”

He’s almost drowning in pleasure as Spock’s thrusts steadily increase in speed. Spock’s hands continue to roam across Leonard’s body until he climaxes at last.

It’s like climaxing a second time to Leonard, who feels loose and tired and blessed out. This is yet another thing that they need to do more often.

-

That first time, Leonard climaxed three times before they finally got a break.

Spock had lain a safe distance beside him on the bed.

“Explain your penis to me,” he’d slurred, eyes closed.

He’d felt Spock roll over to face him. “Vulcans are descended from a cat-like species.”

“Yeah?”

“My ancestors possessed barbed penises. Over time, the barbs became—”

“Mmm.” Leonard had interrupted, mildly annoyed that Spock sounded only mildly out of breath. “Barbs turned into bumpy dicks.” Leonard turned his head so he could look Spock in the eye. “You have a bumpy dick, Spock.”

“That is one way if putting it. On a full Vulcan it would be more pronounced.”

“That’s good then,” Leonard had said, closing his eyes again. “My ass is sore enough as it is.”

-

They sit together now, Leonard slumped against Spock, who’s still semi-hard penis has yet to exit its current location.

“You would be more comfortable is we were to lie down,” Spock says.

Leonard grunts a negative. “Let’s stay like this. ‘S nice.”

Spock is perfectly content to comply.  



End file.
